Talk:Beastmaster
Request Proof of XP Not being lost I'm a firm believer that BST is an EXP sink for the entire party, making it only a (semi)valid solo choice. Can anyone provide me proof of this.. with numbers and links from official documents stating that there's no XP sink by being a BST or having a BST in the party? Kilasula 11:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Bst does have an effect on XP, but not the way you are thinking. 1st, SE stated approximately 5 years ago when it was removed-and it has been verified numerous times-that the flat 30% penalty for a pet has been removed. However, the pet level still figures in the XP calculation, meaning that if the pet is a Tough or higher XP will be calculated off the pet's level. In addition, XP calculation in a pt that has a level range is affected due to the averaging factor used to calculate XP. So if the party is 2 65, 1 66 and 3 67 with the bst as a 67 and charming an EM pet that would count as 4 67 for the purpose of averaging the XP calculation. However, having a pet itself has no penalty to party experience. There is a page that shows the formula for XP calculation here on Wiki, the calculations being taken straight from the .dat files for the game. Solo bst is considerred a party, a party of 1, and the same penalties apply to a beast as to a party of 6. When I kill an EM mob with an EM (or lower) pet, I get the full 100 XP. If I use a T pet I start to see reductions to that XP, but no beast in his right mind uses T+ pets when XPing, simply to prevent that penalty, and the shorter charm duration. A mischarm on a lost T pet during a fight usually results in player death. That being said, a beast may charm a T+ for a specific mission to help with a difficult kill (ex. I frequently would charm a VT antlion when fighting Xolotol or kiting his spawn buddies, etc.)--Deadmeataru 18:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 Update Need to go through and update information about Dancer as a subjob. Now it gets Dual Wield @ 20, so bst/dnc at 40 get dual wield. This means it becoms a MUCH stronger sub job choice. Displacing /nin for the # 2 spot and possibly /whm at #1. You gain unintrupptable cures, drain sambas, the abilty to lower monster evasion (which helps pets) And best of all you never ever have to rest. I hardly expect any best int eh future willeven bother to get gaudy harness unless its to pair with rune axe. Useing /dnc past 40 i think will be the new future subjob.Liihu857 04:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I /dnc almost full time. That being said, there are specific instances when I don't. Certain missions are better with different subs, /whm comes in handy when using npc's, /rdm when you have to fight a mobs weakness with an enspell, and I almost always /nin now in parties. A party only needs 1 dancer-either main or sub-and that job is frequently taken by someone else. With pets not benefiting from Sambas or any other kind of buff for the most part there's simply not a reason to generically /dnc. Look to your goal in whatever activity you are doing and /sub accordingly. I still /brd on occasion (finale usually works on charmed pt members and if it doesn't lullaby is rarely resisted). And SE, if you are reading this it would be nice if pets and NPC fellows DID get the benefit of buffs and/or samba effects, especialy with jugs and pet food costing so much.--Deadmeataru 22:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Request new table creation for "Ready" TP attacks After the 11/09 version update, Ready was introduced to take the place of Sic when using a jug pet. Jug pets will no longer do 100% of the TP moves that a normal pet of the same species will do. For instance, Coldblood Como does not know Baleful Gaze. I suggest we create a table with all available jug pets listed, and the TP attacks they are granted through the use of the Ready ability. --Overgryph 10:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Change to Main Job description Box I don't think its necessary to place the "contrary to popular belief etc." under this main namespace, this comes across as a personal edit based on one's experience in a lack of party invites. Opinion shouldn't be placed on the main page it should be reserved for the talk section. Additionally this was at one time not "Popular belief" but "Popular Fact" it was via several patches that this became a dynamic shift to the current Beastmaster job. Milotheshort 18:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Job Overview "A Beastmaster will perform best when partying in an area with charm-able pets of a suitable level." Remove this line, it's not true. Not only will you have to release the pet after each fight to not hurt your own XP, but by doing so you're cutting down on your damage. Also you then have to find another pet to take the place of the one you just had. This is a negative on the PT because they could be killing that mob for XP. Jug Pets are stronger, and at lvl75 with merits and AF2 it helps even more so. Aside.. what good camp is there that has IT mobs to XP off of and EM and lower mobs to charm? EM may ever be a bit tricky if this is lower level were talking about, it may become uncharmed during battle and lose even more time/damage/mp to get it back, and what if the first charm fails? Thats even more of a problem. Bottom line is that whats stated now is not true and if anything puts a bad name on BST saying theyre only good if the PT goes to an area with low level mobs. Seeing that this sentance comes directly after a sentance talking about PTn, it is assumed that this sentance is also referring to a BST in a PT. If it is meant to refer to a solo situation it needs to be wored better. --SephirothYuyX 08:52, 30 March 2007 (EDT) I changed the sentence in question to include comments both about partying as a Beastmaster, and as soloing - with the part part mentioning Call Beast, and the soloing part mentioning the importance of camps. --Larahmie 11:31, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Deleted an addition to text by Marrok, something about beast not being the best soloer now with puppetmasters and summoners out there. Wasn't even a sentence, and even if it was, in the wrong part of the article. Granted, there was a point. SE has dumbed the game down to the point that many players are soloing content. Of course, they are generally talking about in Aby, not level appropriate content in an area dependant on the job's native talent. Still, Pup and Dnc solo about as much as we beasts do. Not so much summoners, they're still bitching loudly waiting for their job tweak SE has in the works, although considering the amount of stuff the squishiest job in the game is soloing I'm not really sure what their gripe is. So the main problem is the same one we beasts have always had-player perception. How many times have each of us asked for help for something only to be answerred "you can solo it!"? Umm... no, that's why I was asking for help. Yes, beast is a VERY strong soloist, but no job can beat EVERYTHING. Hell, even AF3 fights-sure I can solo the mobs (for the most part), even some +2 mobs, but how the hell am I supposed to get the yellow proc? or the red proc to get KI pops? Granted, yellow I can /nin for a 1/8 chance of even having the proc spell, but red I'm kind of screwed, with only whatever I can whack with off my sub. Players need to learn the jobs and think before they just make assumptions like "beast can solo anything"--Deadmeataru 15:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bst as a subjob The Below Comments are commpetly in accurate. The success of charm has nothing to do with the bst sub level. It has only to do with chr, and light elemntal sttenght (light staff to up yours, or worse if the mob has high light restances raptors etc) Charm +# only effects the legnth of charm after it sticks, not before. I can charm Cave Antlions with little difficulty as a rdm/bst even though they are VT to me @ 75, Because I am useing all chr gear and a light staff. The rumor about the /bst sub and its level is untrue. Its all about CHR Liihu857 04:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have any numbers to back that up? Anecdotes are not sufficient. You didn't even say what level your BST is. --Elwynn 16:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :*I agree, I'd like to know what this opinion is based on. Though I will say that I know for a FACT, overall Charm success used to be based on Beastmaster job level. I knew a BRD at LV75 with BST37 that had over +50CHR and couldnt land charm to save his life against a DC mob. It is possible that some of these facts have changed though. --Instantmusic 19:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Bst is a popular subjob for people who enjoy the Bst style of solo exp. It is in almost all ways as powerful as Bst main. *Is NOT capped at a max of 37, like other subjobs. Your charm will be identicle to a Bst75, with the exception of Bst-only Charm Duration gear. *Requires your main Bst lvl to be equal to, or higher than the job you are using /bst on. Ex: You're Bst 30, and you are playing Whm40/Bst20 - your charm rate will be that of a lvl 30 Bst. Ex 2: You're Bst60, and you are on Thf60/Bst30 - your charm rate will be that of a lvl 60 Bst. *Please keep the above in mind when playing /bst. Works best when your Bst is 75. *Popular jobs for /bst are Whm, Rdm, Pld, Blu, Nin, Dnc, Sch, Thf, Drk, and to a lesser extent, Sam, Smn, Rng, War and Blm. *For further information on how to solo a specific job as /bst, please search many-a Bst forum for guides. In regard to this, what if your BST main level is above that of your current main job? Will charming level be that of your BST, or be restricted to your main? Ex: I'm SAM30/BST15 with a BST main lvl of 60. Will I be able to charm mobs 10 levels above my own like a lvl 60, or will I only be able to charm as a lvl 30 BST would? --Aoisa 21:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Your Charm would be that of about BST45. There's no testing to back this up (not that I've seen, at least), but a good formula to figure your Charm equivalence is: (Main Job + BST True LV) / 2 = Equivalent BST level :So that in that case your Charm would be equivalent to (30 + 60) / 2 = 45. Your charm would be equivalent to a lv45 BST, but CHR still plays into effect as well. See this article. If you don't believe it, just test it with Gauge - Hiachi 10:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Leave Should Leave be listed under Job Abilities, as it is now? As far as I know, it should only be under Pet Commands... not being BST35+ yet, I'm not comfortable removing it as I can't check my own ability list and see, but I can't imagine why it would be there. Someone with BST leveled mind checking on that? --Ejwood 15:39, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I believe your right. Leave is used as a Pet Command and i dont think its Job ability. I made the fix but if im wrong someone let me know or put it back. --Sorrydawgg 22:51, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Sic's Removal Sic was removed from main page, and Ready was put in its place, these are two different abilities with two different pages. I would re-add it but i am unsure as to how. --Rayeneth 15:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Abyssea Has anyone been able to charm a pet in Abyssea? At 77 with full relic and Apollo's staff I have failed every attempt. Also, if anyone can confirm (or better yet deny) the rumor that pet kills reset "chains" that would be appreciated. I think they only fail to contribute to light accrual, or people are uncertain how they contribute. I would speculate that kill by melee would go towards melee light accrual, special attack to the appropriate weapon skill accrual. It seems HIGHLY unlikely that SE would make Abyssea unfriendly to all pet jobs, especially if it is the new area to level with rising level caps.-Deadmeataru 18:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably a good idea to try a Gauge before attempting to charm, to save yourself a lot of time on mobs that absolutely can not be charmed. Lack of charmable mobs is hardly "unfriendly to all pet jobs", since it only affects BST. And SE has shown such lack of consideration for BST many times in the past. For instance, they clearly showed no consideration for charming mobs around Campaign Battles, and we're lucky to have 5-7 zones (not counting the strongholds where nobody fights) where you can charm something strong enough to be useful without a 15-minute walk, and the Northlands are completely BST-unfriendly. The new jugs partly make up for this, but you have to reach 76 first. --Elwynn 16:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was actually discussing 2 different issues in Abyssea. The "unfriendly to all pet jobs" referred to the rumored reset of chains when pet gets kill. I can confirm (based both on observation and personal experience) that pet kills do NOT damage your chain, having been in 2 partys that reached the 600/kill level with/as beastmasters. They can cause problems with getting kills for certain light effects, but the kills do not have to be consecutive to get particular light, just the majority of kills. I assume the same is true for summoners, puppetmasters and dragoons as well (although all of those jobs are also capable of magic kills as well as physical). The new jugs are totally capable of functioning in Abyssea. Also, beast are very viable pullers using pets, only bard/ninja seem to be better.--Deadmeataru 18:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *I've managed a pet melee kill as BST and received a Pearlescent Light. Likewise, I've also managed a pet TP move kill and received a Ruby Light. If theres an issue with chains resetting, its probably a glitch, and an in-frequent one. I myself have hosted Abyssea PTs that reached high chains. I let my pet go wild and didnt see any negative effects because of it. --Instantmusic 19:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *I agree now. It would seem the only real restriction on beast (and it's not required) is to hold off on popping a jug until magic kills are in. Pets hit so hard and hold hate so well that "calling them off" is difficult, especially if you are meleeing too, since essentially you need to disengage yourself and the pet seperately. It's just tricky to accomplish reliably in that last 10-20% window. Widescan V I'll vouch for whoever put that up. I've also noticed an increase in widescan at 80. --Instantmusic 17:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I was level 79 at the beginning of a NM farming session in abyssea LTP, and once I hit 80 in the session there is a noticable difference in widescan area. I also can vouch for the trait at 80. --Kilue 18:42 EST, August 19th, 2010 Artifact Armor Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 15:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone else help me verify my experience? "■Pets will be lost when Level Sync goes into effect if you are above the party member that is being synced to." I believe this is only true if the charmed mob would check as Tough or higher AFTER the sync. I was duoing with a friend in Garlaige Citadel last night on my 60 BST. I charmed an Oil Spill (checked EP to me at the time), then synced to my friend's 46 SAM and did NOT lose hold of the jelly. After the sync, it checked as Decent Challenge. Tried an experiment after he gained a few levels. The Citadel Bats on the way to the basement checked Very Tough to him, so we broke sync, I charmed a set, and we resynced, and the bats lost charm. Anyone else have similar experiences or interested in trying it out themselves? Please let me know what you find. ^^ - Xelha of Odin, 7/19/2011